vampireknightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ōkami Tsume
Ōkami Tsume, is a pureblooded vampire from the early days of vampires. He is a legendary vampire who personally hunted down and destroyed rogue vampires and level E's. Character Personality He is a gentle and warm person to those who are respectful, he isn't so rude to those below him. When he is angry he becomes almost animalike. He is closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. He has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. Powers and Abilities The full extent of Okami's powers are only known amongst his Pureblood companions. His true powers remain a mystery. He is immortal, meaning he can live forever unless an anti-vampire weapon is used to cut off his head or pierce his heart. Any other injury is healable, including having one's head cut off or blown to pieces, if a Pureblood uses the blood of another Pureblood to heal them. * Okami is able to change his own gravity to being able to crawl walls and can float up. * He is unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge their attacks, no matter what effort their adversaries put into their attacks. * Okami has the power to heal anyone with a touch of his hand and can cure anyhting, but can only slow down a descendant into level E. * He is able to communicate telepathically with others. He has also displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness and astral projection. * Okami possess enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing reminiscent of that of a bat or a wolf. His sense of hearing is so fine that they can hear a spider spinning its web from several feet away, or hear the heartbeat of a human across hundreds of meters. * He is able to create familiars, out of nothing and can use his familiars to spy or fight with others. He can speak through them and is able to use powers through them. * He is able to communicate with animals, and are able to use them to his own will. * He has the elemental ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. He eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water and can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under his control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. He can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that he creates from his hands. * He is able to generate and fire a blue and purple colored symbol attack, the symbol represents the Cross Academy symbol. * He is able to change his form into that of any animal, such as a single bat or a swarm of them, he prefers, snakes, sharks, fruit bats and wolves, to any other form. * He is able to generate blue fire, that he can control and generate it, and able to cause it to burst in a firey explosion. * He is able to create black bat or butterfly wings from his blood and is able to fly with them.